Some vehicles, such as golf carts, have a storage area located behind the driver's seat where equipment, such as golf clubs, may be kept. A protective canopy may be attached to the cart to shield the storage area and its contents from rain and sun. Although the prior art shows frames for cart canopies, those frames interfere with space on the cart that might otherwise be used. Consequently, there is a need for a frame that provides support for the canopy and allows certain space on the cart to be used more effectively.